remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Anglar Device
The Anglar Device or Neutralizer is a complex scientific casket created by Andross for the purpose of transforming inhospitable wastelands into a terraformed paradise, rendering uninhabitable landscapes into inhabitable paradises. The device plays pivotal roles in Star Fox Command whenever gameplay is taken to Titania. 'Appearance' The Anglar Device is a very sophisticated apparatus that can confuse any genius of its functions, even the talented Slippy Toad was unsure of how the machine worked, leaving the Great Fox's crew no choice but to trust the twisted genius of Andross. The machine could be launched from motherships, such as the new Great Fox. According to Slippy's intelligence reports, due to the remarkable potential of the device, the Anglarian forces feared it and guarded the device on Titania with intent that the neutralizer machine would not be used against them. 'In the game' Accounts differ as to the origins of the Anglar Device but after Andross was defeated by Star Fox, he dedicated the remainder of his days to the completion of his ambition and eventually managed to build an apparatus that could neutralize the acidity of Venom's seas and had successfully hidden it on Titania, also building different bioweapons to protect the device under guidance from the ghost of Andross. Wolf O'Donnell assumed that the intention was that Andross desired a legacy for his descendants to inherit. Andross's Legacy According to Peppy Hare, after the last battle with Andross, he wanted to build a perfect green and pleasant world like Corneria of his very own and started thinking about putting together a plan to terraform the whole environment on Venom by neutralizing the acidity of the Venom Sea to make the planet a more hospitable place to live. The Worm In contrast to this, Krystal described that a long time ago, Andross had pure motives, never asking for financial gain and started developing a new machine that would make Venom a beautiful planet that could support life. But Andross had differences with General Pepper that started infighting between them, rendering Andross being deemed to be a dangerous fanatic and banished from Venom, condemned to a life of isolation and loneliness as the precursor to the Lylat Wars. Fox refused to believe her and recited the traditional reason that Andross went mad with power, ignored orders to halt his dangerous experiments and was banished as punishment. Dash When Dash fought against the Monarch Dodora, the ghost of Andross suddenly recognized Dash as his grandson and tried to stop the bioweapon from harming him, to no avail. Andross then proceeded to guide Dash into defeating the Monarch Dodora and expressed pride that he was able to retrieve the device and possibly carry on his grandfather's legacy. After acquiring the Anglar Device and firing it into the Venom sea, the planet was terraformed into a mild climate world, featuring warm life bearing seas. Following the defeat of the Anglar Emperor, Dash elected to stay behind and become the steward to carry on a responsibility his grandfather left for him and began to make the planet a more hospitable place to live. After years of terraforming, immigrants started arriving on the now lush and green world of Venom which flourished under Dash's leadership, and soon equaled Corneria in terms of both its environment and its scientific expertise. Wolf's Plot After defeating the Killer Bee bioweapon, Wolf O'Donnell had snatched the Anglar Device out from under Fox and Falco with the intention of using it with his own team in their plan to defeating the Anglar Emperor for the chance to clear the Star Wolf team's bounties. Despite tracking Wolf to Sector Y, the Great Fox was delayed by Pigma Dengar, looking for revenge for his past defeats. Because of the delay made by Pigma, Fox and Falco were unable to catch up with Wolf's team, having already used the device to find and destroy the Anglar Emperor. ''Nintendo World'' The Anglar Device reappeared in Nintendo World. It reprised its role in Star Fox Command and located ether Titania, Macbeth or Sector Z. Trivia *In "Krystal and Fox", Emperor Anglar when learning of Star Fox's impending arrival refers to them as "Anglar's Creator's oldest enemies", implying that Andross created the Anglars in addition to the Anglar Device. Whether this meant that Andross intended to eliminate the Anglars in a bid for power is unclear. Category:Technology Category:Equipment